


we're just a couple animals

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Married Destiel, Rimming, Sexy Times, Smut, also i was listening to "animals, and i wanted to post it here too, by nickleback, damn theyre sexy, ok, poorn, so I wrote it, so id recommend listening to that while reading, so this was a prompt i saw on FB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>founs the prompt on facebook ~~~</p>
<p>but just think of Cas, thighs shaking and his legs wrapped around Dean's neck, locking him in tighter but Dean kind just takes his time, licking sucking softly on Cas' hole. and Cas just realizes Dean won't do much more and he's just whimpering softly, preening and his hand clench around the sheets desperately rocking forward but Dean has his hands on Cas' hips, holding him still. eventually Cas realizes he is well, a fucking angel and uses it to his advantage by pushing Dean down on the bed, straddling the sides of Dean's face, lowering himself slowly, and Dean is basically given a face full of Cas' ass, hands finding Cas' back to hold him still as he nips and fucks on Cas' hole. reducing him to a sobbing, gasping mess.<br/>UvU</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're just a couple animals

The moment Castiel was lightly tossed onto his and his husband’s bed he knew things were about to get … frisky but holy shit he wasn't expecting Dean to flip him over and pull his jeans and boxers down in one movement “Caasss” Dean moaned at the sight, his dick getting with the program faster than Castiel’s was “You’re so… Damn. This ass is Mine” He growled the last word making the blue eyed angel shiver.  
When he ran a hand over Cas’s perfect ass, they both moaned  
“Deeaann, fuck me!”  
He Just chuckled “Not with my prick i won’t:” Licking his lips, he stipped squckly and crawled up onto the bed behind his angel.  
Grasping both cheeks in his hands, he massaged them for a minute “Let's see if you can come just from this” and pulled them apart and dove in, nipping at them and licking a stripe across his hole making Castiel whine with pleasure.  
within minutes he was fucking into the tight ring of muscle and Cas was begging for more, anything at all, Chanting Dean’s name something in his brain went Oh and he twisted around, pining Dean to the bed. They locked eyes and almost no color was seen, their eyes were too lust-blown but Castiel moved before Dean’s brain could catch up; he climbed on top of the human and straddled his head, pausing to see if Dean was okay with the change “You gonna ride me Angel?”  
fuck That tone did things to Castiel and he could feel himself hardening even further so he gently lowered himself onto Dean’s face, Riding his tongue was his plan but then Dean grabbed his hips and pulled him down, shoving his tongue back into his rightful place he nipped at the rim, and he let out a squeal.  
He would have bruises if he were human, with how hard Dean was holding onto his hips trying to keep him still.”D- De ah Dean can i Please touch you?”  
Feeling Dean Nod he reached for Dean’s maleness with an eager tug, he quickly worked into a rhythm, but when Dean shoved a finger into Castiel’s wet heat alongside his tongue and prodded his prostate after a few blind attempts Castiel let out a sob and tightened his grip on Dean.  
The human tensed for a second before coming in long white strips over his chest, but quickly resumed with more fervor. it wasn’t long before The angel arched away with a cry, coming untouched, pulling his sensitive hole away from Dean’s mouth. Collapsing besides The hunter Castiel let out a whine and grabbed the box of tissues to clean them both off. Tossing the tissues away he pulled the blanket over them “I love you Dean”  
“oh my god I love you Angel”

**Author's Note:**

> ... how the hell do i use italics?


End file.
